Hopelessness
by oO.Jazzz.Oo
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Joan of Arc".  Bella und Jasper tanzen auf der Hochzeit.  Übersetzung, Original von ZAPBETH. Oneshot, JxB


**Neuer Oneshot, neues Glück. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von ZAPBETH, Fortsetzung zu „Joan of Arc".**

_And if I always seem distracted_

_Like my minds somewhere else_

_That's because it's true, yes it's true_

_it's this stupid pride that makes me feel_

_Like I have to follow through_

_Even half-assedly, loving you_

_Why must I always speak in terms of cowardice?_

_When I guess I should have just come out and told you right from the start_

_-_Break Your Heart von den Barenaked Ladies

Ich kann mich immer noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem er mich scharlachrot erröten und nur halb durchdachte Antworten stottern ließ. Ich sehe noch klar vor mir, wie er grinste-sich diese vollen Lippen bogen-und mich Darling nannte, die Worte ausgesprochen mit einem leichten nasalen Unterton, den er mit in sein Vampirleben übernommen hatte.

Dieser Tag war über ein Jahr her-bevor Edward verschwand und wieder auftauchte, bevor er mich überzeugte, dass Heirat eine gute Idee sei, bevor ich ein lächerliches, gepanzertes Auto als Vor-Hochzeitsgeschenk bekam. Bevor alles so überwältigend wurde, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl bekam, jeden Moment von der Gewaltigkeit erdrückt zu werden. Bevor ich eine andere Seite von Jasper sah, mit gefletschten Zähnen und Augen die dunkel waren vor Begierde. Bevor Jasper jedes Mal weggetrieben wurde, wenn ich das Haus in der Mitte des Waldes betrat, das ich mittlerweile als mein zweites Zuhause sah.

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht durchgetanzt und war mir sicher, dass meine Füße einen Aufstand beginnen würden, nachdem der Empfang vorüber war. Mein Haar wurde immer noch durch komplizierte Flechtmuster und Haarklammern an seinem Platz gehalten. Edward hatte mich mit dieser Leichtigkeit über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt, die er sich in all den Jahren als Vampir angeeignet hatte. Mein erster Tanz als verheiratete Frau war atemberaubend gewesen-als wäre ich in der Mitte eines kunstvollen Traums, aus dem ich jede Sekunde aufzuwachen drohte. Mein zweiter mit Charlie, dem steifen, nervösen Charlie, war wirklich herzzerreißend gewesen. Er war die Erinnerung an das, was ich für den Mann verlieren würde, der gerade mit meiner neuen Schwiegermutter tanzte, für ein Leben voller Liebe, voller Bemühungen.

Ich wurde an jeden Besucher der Hochzeit weitergereicht, ein endloser Strom von Drehungen und verschiedenen Händen an meiner Lende. Die Anmut der Cullens war über den Abend verstreut, ihre kalte Berührung gegen den dünnen Stoff meines Hochzeitskleides gepresst. Emmett war einer der ersten, der mir seine Hand anbot, nachdem er mit Rosalie getanzt hatte, Carlisle kam nicht viel später. Die Gesichter der Leute begannen, ineinander überzugehen, doch bevor Ben die Chance hatte, sich für einen Tanz zu nähern, fühlte ich eine kühle Hand, die ich noch nie zuvor berührt hatte.

„Bella, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich diesen Tanz haben könnte."

Ich atmete tief ein, bevor ich mich umdrehte. Er sah hinreißend aus in seinem Smoking, und da lag ein mildes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, nicht ganz das Grinsen, das er an diesem Tag vor über einem Jahr aufgesetzt hatte. Ich nickte, er nahm meine Hand in seine und legte die andere so sanft auf meinen Rücken, dass ich mir nicht mal sicher gewesen wäre, dass er mich wirklich berührte, wäre nicht die Kälte in meine überhitze Haut eingesickert und hätte sie abgekühlt. Ich war erleichtert über die goldene Farbe seiner Augen, auch wenn ich keine Zweifel daran hatte, dass er mich nicht angreifen würde.

„Danke, dass du das hier tust. Ich weiß, dass das bestimmt nicht der einfachste Job für dich ist."

Er nickte, und es entstand eine Stille zwischen uns beiden, wo einfach keine Worte gebraucht wurden, wo Worte einen daran hinderten, einfach nur zu sein, zu leben. Meine Augen wurden von ihm angezogen wie ein Magnet-vielleicht wegen seiner Schönheit, wie bei allen anderen Vampiren, welche so faszinierend war, dass man einfach nicht wegschauen konnte. Er sah mich mit etwas neuem in seinen Augen an, einer Art Anerkennung, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Und ich komme besser mit der Versuchung klar."

Meine Wangen brannten. Mein Gesicht stand wieder einmal in Flammen; jedes Kompliment von Jasper fühlte sich an, als wäre es ein Funken und würde ein Feuer auf meinen Wangen entfachen. Ich verzog das Gesicht als ich meine Reaktion spürte, ein Makel den ich gerne zurücklassen würde, wenn die Verwandlung stattfand. Ich hörte ein leises Kichern, und als ich aufblickte war sein Lächeln breiter als zuvor, aufrichtiger als das Grinsen gewesen war und mehr aus dem Herzen heraus als das Lächeln als wie anfingen, zu tanzen. Er war wunderschön, Ehrfurcht gebietend, so einmalig, dass es war, als würde man sich in Trance begeben wenn man in seine Augen sah.

Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht. Emmett hält es aus, dich zu umarmen. Ich frage mich..."

Er ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich wusste, dass ich verwirrt aussah, meine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, sodass sich Falten bildeten. Jasper langte hinunter und griff nach meiner Hand. Flink drehten seine Finger sie um um meine Handfläche und die Linien zu betrachten, die sie schmückten. Die Ruhe, die eindeutig von ihm kam, milderte meinen Scham. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und ich spürte, wie eine Dosis instinktiver Angst mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Seine eisigen Lippen berührten meinen Handballen, sie waren so kalt und unnachgiebig wie eine unzerstörbare Naturgewalt. Ruhig platzierte er einen Kuss auf meiner überhitzten Haut.

Diese instinktive Angst verwandelte sich in etwas anderes, als ich daran dachte, dass auch meine Verwandlung mit einem kleinen Kuss beginnen würde.

Seine Lippen unterschieden sich nicht viel von Edward´s. Beide hatten die Eigenschaft, so kalt wie Eis zu Küsse hatten die selbe Beschaffenheit, die selbe Sanftmut, die dahintersteckte.

Anstatt meines normalen Errötens, Stotterns und Versuchens, mich aus dieser Lage zu befreien, verbreitete sich ein triumphales Flattern in meinem Bauch, ähnlich dem Gefühl, was ich hatte, als ich vor einigen Stunden oben im Haus so aufgeregt geworden war. Die Schmetterlinge flogen durch seine Lippen, durch meine Hand, mitten in meine Eingeweide. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an, einfach nur anders.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Bella."

Er löste seine Lippen von meiner Hand und richtete sich auf, als er das sagte. Diese seltsamen Schmetterlinge flatterten weiter während er meine Hand schloss und sie sanft an meine Seite fallen ließ, seine Augen waren immer noch golden. Er murmelte eine Verabschiedung, als er bemerkte, dass der Tanz vorüber war und ging davon. Ich folgte ihn mit meinen Augen, als er sich durch die Menge schlängelte und letztendlich aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Als Edward seinen Platz einnahm, war unsere bizarre Begegnung endgültig vorbei.

**Vor einiger Zeit habe ich einen deutschen Oneshot gelesen, der diesem hier ein wenig ähnelt. Ich möchte versichern, dass die Idee zu diesem Oneshot zu 100 % von ZAPBETH stammt, die Gemeinsamkeiten zu der anderen Geschichte sind purer Zufall.**


End file.
